Rise of the forgotten
by kaia2cooler
Summary: 50 years after Katniss Everdeen's death a file was found. This file holds the key to the future of not just Panem, but the world! OCs galore! Rated T for France. (And Swears)
1. Chapter 1

**I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!**

**So Disclaimer...I don't own Hetalia or Hunger Games.**

**(If I did though the HRE=Germany theory would be true!)**

* * *

50 years after Katniss Everdeen, the girl of fire, died the new government found something.

It was a file, a file on some of Panem's greatest secrets.

One of which being that Panem was a Person, just like them.

Another being that some of the countries of the past still existed.

Countries so rarely mentioned that next to no-one knew their names.

And that they also had a physical form.

And that they where also being held in a secure facility in a comatose state until someone awoke them.

So the new government of Panem, including the newly elected President Elizaveta Héderváry, three of her finest and most trusted soldiers and seven of her brightest and, again, most trusted scientists.

They set of on one of the countries most inconspicuous aircraft.

This where our story begins.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I will update once a week at least!**

**(FWI: They hadn't found Panem yet, just so ya know!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my FIRST favourite and reviewer on this story: AnimeFANforeverMORE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizavita

We boarded the small aircraft and set off.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. In fact I was terrified, terrified that this was a cruel trick played by Panem, formerly known as America.

But there was a small spark of hope glowing in my chest.

I started to reread the file on the comatose countries, the file included a description of them.

_Country 1._

_Small, blond, annoying. Claims to be a nation. Appears to have a "Superjump" However has only been seen once during the invasion of the Pictonians._

_Country 2._

_This country is Tall with blue eyes and gelled back blond hair. He has a love for cleaning._

_Country 3._

_The Nation is one of the oldest and can be mistaken for a girl sometimes. Loves pandas._

_Country 4._

_Is delusional and has huge eyebrows._

_Country 5._

_He is an Albino and is know to be part of the infamous "Badtouch trio"._

_Country 6._

_Happy go lucky and is a member of the infamous "Badtouch trio". Loves tomatoes_

_Country 7._

_Younger brother to Norway. Is often seen with a puffin that is rumoured to talk._

_Country 8._

_Brunette and has a mysterious curl on the side of his head. loves pasta and pizza. Eyes are rarely open_

_Country 9._

_Rude and also has a curl on the side of his head. Loves pasta and pizza._

_Coun y 0._

_T ad pt d sister p rm ant y ne t l._

I sighed, the folder didn't have much information past country nine. Although I had a few ideas as to who they where.

"Liza we have reached our destination." It was James, one of my most trusted soldiers; we had known each-other since just before I became president, supporting me all the way, he even believed me when I told him what I was, and about the countries.

"Okay James."

I shut the folder and gave it to one of the scientists, thanking them for letting me re-read it.

Going over to the guns cabinet I paused, some of the guns in here would make Switzerland cry with envy.

I pulled out a small pistol and stood at the door, James by my side, holding a rifle.

"That's antique." I noted looking at his rifle.

James nodded. He had gone into soldier mode, he was completely focused on the mission.

The door of the plane gave a horrible squeaking sound as it lowered itself down.

I stared out.

We where in the middle of a dense forest, the floor was carpeted with wildflowers and the tree's where all mixed in, all different types. I tried to name them.

Maple, Oak, Silver Birch, Pine.

I stepped out of the plane, James close behind me.

We walked a few paces when my foot hit something hard, hidden underneath the flowers.

James called the other soldiers over and they helped us to dig it up.

Soon a metal trap door had been dug up.

It had a symbol of the Capitol on it.

As well as the words: TOP SECRET.

I considered not opening but then I was like, Ah what the fuck. and I pulled open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

* * *

A blast of dry, dusty air hit me in the face.

There didn't appear to be anyway down, there wasn't even a ladder.

I considered jumping until I had a better idea.

"Anyone got a rope?" I called.

"I do." A quiet voice answered.

It was Fynn, a small boy of 13. The only reason he was here is a master with explosives.

He passed the rope to me. I was made of wire with metal footholds sticking out every meter.

"This is perfect thank you!" I exclaimed.

He blushed heavily.

I tied the End of the rope to a tree and secured it.

Then I lowered the end down the hole and tested my weight on the rope.

It held strong, so I climbed down the hole, James followed me, then the rest.

The rope didn't reach all the way down to the floor but luckily it wasn't a long jump and we could easily get back up.

When we were all down, with the exception of the pilot who agreed to watch the rope, we started to walk down the long metal hallway, filled with cobwebs and dust.


	4. Chapter 4

After pushing ourselves through the forest of cobwebs we reached a metal door with the Capitol symbol on it.

When we got to the door we paused, surely it couldn't be this easy to get into a top secret facility, surely there had to be some kind of trap.

But then again Panem was sure that no-one would ever find this base, so why booby-trap it?

We stood in silence for a while before James spoke up:

"Ok everyone, behind this door there may be traps, some of you may die. But I do not know whether there are traps, there may be nothing, there may be the things we are searching for, but whatever happens today, I'm proud to have served with you."

There was a murmur of agreement.

I pushed open the door.

There was an empty hallway, old and made from concrete, cracks running down the walls and an inch of dust on the floor.

That was probably why I didn't see the pressure plate. Only Fynn noticed it, because he was a master of explosives.

The first I knew of it was a click as my foot trod on the plate.

Then all I knew was that someone had pushed me out of the way. Someone who would have realised the signs of a pressure plate.

Fynn.

"Fynn!" I shouted, but it was too late to save him.

The ceiling above him opened, and acid came out.

Purple and smoking before it even hit him. A wall of liquid gushing down onto his skin.

He didn't even have a chance to scream.

Within seconds the acid had drained away into small holes either side of the hallway, leaving a horrific sight.

All that was left of Fynn was a moaning creature on the floor.

All muscle and bone, with sightless eyes and stumps for limbs.

I rushed forward to him and knelt on the ground beside him.

"Fynn." I murmured, close to tears.

"Tell my mum I won't be home tonight, tell her I love her."

"Ok Fynn." I started to cry now, tears dropping onto the boys nerveless face.

"Don't cry, don't-"He was cut off in midsentence. He had died.

I reached out and closed his eyes, tears falling down my face and dripping onto his.

"C'mon Eliza. He's not in pain anymore. He's gone to a better place now." James told me, trying to console me. "We wouldn't be honouring his memory if we gave up now, we must continue."

I wiped the tears from my face.

"He's right; we must honour his memory by continuing on." I reached over and grabbed Fynn. I then stood up with his body and placed it at the side of the hall.

"We can take him with us when we come back." I said, emotionlessly. I pulled off my jacket and covered him with it.

If you could ignore the burns on his face he could almost me sleeping.

As we moved on I looked back Fynns still body.

"Goodbye Fynn."

* * *

**Right heres the dealio,**

**everytime I get 5 fav/follows I'll give u 2 chaps instead of 1 kk!**


	5. Chapter 5

IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IM A DESPICALBLE PERSON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

Elizaveta's Pov

* * *

We made our way down the corridor, losing 3 more on the way, leaving us with just a handful of soldiers and scientists.

As more time went on the corridor seemed to be getting darker and darker, until we had to put on night vision goggles in order to see.

After what seemed like hours, but was at the most 20 minutes, we arrived at a wooden door, half rotted so badly that one touch would send it falling to pieces.

There was no sign saying it, but we all knew this was the end of our journey.

* * *

Unknowns Pov.

* * *

I had been in my cramped freezing cell for years, unable to move, unable to speak.

When I was captured I was with my friends, what were their names? What was MY name? I cannot remember, it was that long ago since my name was last called playfully by a friend.

Wait what's that sound, its the sound of footsteps, breaking the silence of at least a hundred years, I can hear talking, the voice of someone familiar, someone I used to know.

I hear the sound of machines whirring and finally feel fresh air on my face as the lid of my capsule is lifted, I take a deep breath, restarting my lungs savouring the feeling of being alive, and then another and another.

I feel tired, more tired than I have ever been in my existence, but I manage to lift and eyelid and see my savour, my angel, Hungary.

I feel unconsciousness closing in, and I willing fall into it, the only real rest for a hundred years.

I finally remember who I am.

My name is Spain, and I am free.


	6. Authors note!

THIS IS NOTE A CHAPTER!

Hey guys!

I am currently stuck on who the mysterious person from the second chapter with the info all jumbled up should be.

Help me decide by looking at my profile and voting in the poll on there!

Thanks!

Ciao!


End file.
